Injuries Are Seen
by cutegrly
Summary: Danny is getting in more battles than before and getting more serious injuries. What happens when he gets some really bad ones that don't completely heal and are seen by others? People start to ask questions but how does he answer them? And what does Vlad have up his sleeve this time? Pre PP... Please R&R... Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am writing this story from the idea of oceanabyss's story Injuries Will Tell. I understand most of the beginning is similar. I tried to sum it up and continue on since the beginning I didn't want to drag on forever. The rest though will be completely mine. I understand some of the characters' personality, actions, etc. may be a little different than from the show so please keep that in mind. If I am ****WAY**** off the mark please let me know, otherwise please try to just go along with it. I hope you like it and I hope it's not too terrible. I want to hear your thoughts, suggestions, light criticism and anything else you would like to say. Just a heads up, I will probably do shorter updates so that I can update more often for you guys. I have a very busy schedule and I'm not sure I will be able to update as often as other authors. I just wanted you to know. One last thing, the 0404040404 signifies a change in scene or time elapsing. It should make sense. Let's get on with the story then! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: This is fanfiction so obviously I don't own Danny Phantom. :( If I did, there would be new episodes out!  
**

Danny was in the middle of another fight with The Red Huntress. This time was different though. Something was off about her attacks. She wasn't quite herself. As they flew through the sky, Danny had a hard time keeping up with her. He hadn't slept or eaten in days. He was at his breaking point. She shot at him again. This time she hit him right in the stomach and Danny fell to the ground. He fought the urge of the rings to change back. He knew The Red Huntress was Valerie but she didn't know Fenton was Phantom. He planned on keeping it that way too. Maddie and Jack pulled up on scene, RV squealing as it slid into the parking lot of Casper High. Maddie and Jack pulled out their weapons along with The Red Huntress and surrounded Danny who was trying to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going creep?" Valerie asked him.

Danny finally stood up, his head was swimming. He was looking at his now present situation. He could see people starting to gather at the windows of the school. He wanted to roll his eyes but figured it might not help the situation. He knew Val and His mother would not hesitate to shoot him. Especially Val. She seemed like she was going to shoot him no matter what he was going to do.

"I don't care that you want to play hero, I'm done." And with that she pulled the trigger of her very big weapon.

The blast hit Danny in the chest and sent him flying into the wall of the school. He hit his head and his back full force. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Maddie and Jack looked in shock. They never expected The Red Huntress to actually shoot him. Maddie thought she would be able to capture him. The Fentons just stood in shock.

Valerie also stood there. She couldn't believe she just pulled the trigger. She was very upset over problems at home and school but that was no reason to shoot Danny Phantom no matter how much she hated him. For some reason she felt as if she just did something criminal. The look in Phantom's eyes before she shot him was familiar. The exhaustion, fear, and betrayal all made her feel like she just shot a friend.

Before more attention was attracted to her and what she just did, she jumped on her board and flew off leaving Danny bleeding and passed out slumped against the school.

**0404040404**

Tucker and Sam watched in shock from the classroom unable to move and do something. When Danny's body disappeared from their sight, they snapped back to reality and bolted out of the classroom. Something wasn't right, they saw him passed out, they saw the damage done.

"Where did he go? He couldn't disappear on his own, he couldn't have healed that fast!" Sam asked in a hurry.

"I have no idea." Tucker replied as they ran to where Maddie and Jack stood.

As they ran up, they heard Maddie stuttering. "Green... and red? How... How is that even... possible? He.. He's a g-ghost."

Tucker whispered over to Sam, "Look at all the blood. This is bad, real bad. We have to find him and we have to watch for Mrs. Fenton. If we don't fix this quick, she might start to put 2 and 2 together."

Maddie turned to Jack quickly, "We should do a blood test. Maybe that will help us." Sam groaned which pulled Maddie's attention to them.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school? And where's Danny? He's always with you."

"Like that?" Sam asked tucker under her breath.

Tucker just shook his head, "Yup."

Of course it would start to fall into place for Maddie. All the clues were laid out in front of her. She just had to open her eyes to it all.

"Um we came...to clean up... the mess... we got in trouble... and this is our punishment... Danny... stayed in class... to collect our work" Tucker stumbled out. Sam once again groaned.

The janitor was walking toward them so Sam bolted to him, took his mop, and told him to go back inside. She told him she would clean it up. Sam then went running back. Just as Maddie was about to take a sample, Sam plopped the wet mop into the blood and started wiping it up. Now that it was contaminated, Maddie wouldn't be able to get a good sample to test and get accurate results from. Sam cleaned it all up as Maddie looked at her in shock.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to get this cleaned up quickly so we could go back to class. Now it's all cleaned up and we can go. So Tucker lets go." Sam grabbed tucker by the arm and pulled him around to the back of the school. Sam dropped the mop and let go of Tucker as they started running to Fentonworks.

"Smooth Tuck" Sam said as they were running.

"I know, sorry, nice save, that was close."

They wanted to make it to Fentonworks before Maddie and Jack to make sure Danny wasn't there first.

**040404040404**

When they made it there, they searched the house but there was no Danny. They heard the screeching tires of the RV and they ran for the lab.

"The specter speeder! Come on!" Sam exclaimed.

They both jumped in as they heard the front door open. They headed into the Ghost Zone just in time.

"He's gotta be somewhere in here. The only way he could disappear would be if one of the ghosts did it. But why?" Tucker asked Sam.

"I don't know. Maybe they wanted to take advantage of his weakened state. Skulker could take him for his pelt."

They sat in silence as they rode through the ghost zone looking for clues of Danny. Suddenly Tucker said, "Oh, no"

"Vlad" They both said in unison as worry filled their eyes.

"We know Val works for him and Val did fire her gun. What if that was for Vlad to take him when he couldn't fight back? That could make this 10 times worse. Who knows what Vlad is doing to him now," Sam looked to Tucker.

"We have to get there now!" Tucker practically screamed.

"I know," Sam said as she accelerated the specter speeder towards Vlad's portal.

**A/N: I probably could use a beta (though I'm not sure how that works).. If anyone is willing to help me out please PM me :) **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Thank you to those who have commented/ favorited/ followed! I appreciate it!**

When they entered Vlad's lab they saw Danny lying on an exam table with his arms and legs tied to the table. He was in human form with what looked like ectoplasm pumping into him. His body was covered in ectoplasm and blood. There was still a pretty large hole in his chest where the blast hit him.

Sam ran over to him in a hurry. "Come on Danny, wake up." She was crying and fumbling with the ties trying to free him.

"Stop, don't do that!" Vlad's voice urgently exclaimed behind them.

Sam spun to face him as he ran down the stairs. "Why so you can keep him to be your perfect son? So you can clone him? So you can use him to get Maddie? Let me tell you Vlad, you don't own him. He is not yours and you are stupid to use Valerie as a way to get him. Didn't you know we would connect it back to you? We are taking him and don't even think about fighting back. If we got hurt, Danny would kill you and you know it." Sam shot at him venomously. She stood face to face with Vlad and Tucker came to stand next to her.

"Are you that naïve to see what is right in front of you? I'm saving him. And if you move him now, he will die." Vlad said softly. Even though all those ideas Sam gave him were great, he couldn't do it now. He needed Danny alive and not in the hands of his parents.

"What are you talking about? And if that was true why is he tied down to the table like a prisoner."

"I was actually following Valerie to check on the suit. I saw the standoff between her, Maddie, Jack, and Daniel. I watched her fire the gun, and I saw Daniel pass out. I knew he was about to change back. I couldn't let his secret get out yet. I needed to make sure I didn't lose that as a threat in our next battle. Just as his rings appeared I phased him out and brought him here. I couldn't just watch him die even though it did cross my mind. I love Maddie too much though, to make her have to go through that."

"You didn't answer her other question. Why is he tied up? And what is happening to him?" Tucker didn't entirely believe this story.

"Can't you see? He isn't healing. He lost so much ectoplasm that his ghost half is not functioning properly and he lost so much blood that he is on the verge of dying. I am giving him ectoplasm to try to get his ghost half healing again so that it saves his human half. Right now he is still not stable. He is tied down because once he starts to heal, he is going to wake up. He is going to be disorientated and in so much pain he is going to be violent. He won't be himself. I can't have him hurting me or trying to get away in the state he is going to be in. Does that answer your question?"

"I guess, I just don't completely believe you." Tucker replied.

Sam walked over to Danny and held his hand. She couldn't lose him. Not yet. It was too soon. She started crying again. She looked to Vlad.

"You better be telling the truth or I will personally try to kill you myself." She said darkly. She looked back to Danny. "Do I have to leave?" She asked softly.

"Of course not, let me go get some chairs and something to eat." He left the two teens to be with their friend. "Like I could make them leave," he mumbled under his breath as he walked away. He would have to deal with them to make sure all went according to plan.

**04040404040404**

Tucker was trying to get into Vlad's computer system through his PDA and Sam was sleeping on Danny's arm when he shot awake. He fought the restraints, his eyes at first a bright green, then they dulled before turning back to blue. He gasped for air, his fight weakened. Sam watched him, wishing she could take the restraints off. Finally he just laid still on the table whimpering. He never looked at Sam or Tucker almost as if they weren't even there. His breathing was labored, he was sweating and Sam could tell he was in pain. Tucker and Sam stood on either side of the table looking down on him. His chest was starting to heal but it was slow.

"Danny? Danny? Can you hear me?" Sam asked, hoping for the best.

"He can't hear you. His temperature is too high. He's not in the clearing yet. He is still healing too slowly. Come on you have to help me, we have to lower his temperature before any more damage is done." Vlad said from behind them.

They took the ice he was holding and started to cover him with it. They couldn't move him so they just put the ice on top of him. They were careful not to get too close to his chest. Vlad injected something into his IV port.

"What is that?" Sam asked. She still didn't trust Vlad. She knew he had to have other motives.

"Something to ease the pain. Relax Samantha, I know you all think I'm a Fruitloop but I'm not as dumb as you think. I know not to mess with you or Daniel right now. Trust me, I am not as heartless as you think. I wouldn't hurt him when he is this vulnerable. Where is the fun in that?"

"Well, we still don't trust you, and will question everything you do." Tucker said. He was thinking the same thing as Sam. It just didn't feel right to him.

Vlad sighed, "I know."

Sam just rolled her eyes. She went back to having a one- sided conversation with Danny. Tucker went back to trying to hack Vlad's computer. They both hoped Danny would get better soon. They had never seen him in this state before and it was scary. And, they needed to find a way to explain their absence to their parents. That couldn't be done without Danny. He was the best. They just couldn't go back without him. It just wouldn't happen.

**04040404040404**

Slowly, Danny started healing. He became more like himself. He was responding to questions and talking to Sam and Tucker when he was awake. Finally, he felt ok to go home. He did not like the idea of being in Vlad's lab. He did not trust Vlad at all. When they left, there was still a large scar on Danny's chest from where he was hit, but he could cover it up with his shirt. His breathing became easier and it didn't hurt as much to walk so he didn't see it necessary to stay any longer.

As they headed home, they tried to figure out what they would say to their parents about their disappearance. They were gone for almost a week. That wouldn't go by unnoticed.

As they entered the lab and got out of the specter speeder, they heard commotion upstairs. Danny phased Sam and Tucker outside the front door. Cop cars were sitting in front of his house.

"Uh oh, this isn't good." Tucker said shaking his head.

"I can't believe they called the cops." Sam said also in shock.

Danny just stayed quiet. He was dreading this conversation. He had to focus on what he was saying since it had to be believable and he had to make sure nothing slipped.

"Ready Danny?" Sam asked turning to him.

"Yea, I guess." Was all he said as he headed up to the front door and opened it.

When they walked in, all eyes were on them. Maddie was stuck between running and hugging her baby boy that she thought had been kidnapped, and standing there with the glare Danny knew as you-are-in-serious-trouble.

The motherly side of her was overpowering and she ran to her son. As she hugged him she felt him gasp and tense up but she didn't think anything of it. She was just glad he was back. Jack was also there hugging the life out of Danny. (no pun intended (: ) Sam and Tucker's parents were there as well hugging their children, so glad they were home. Finally they all broke up the reunion and the question was posed.

"Where were you?"

Sam and Tucker looked to Danny.

"We, um.." He took a deep breath to collect his now scattered thoughts. "Vlad picked us up at school. We told him we needed help on a project but didn't expect him to come right then and bring us to his mansion. We only expected to go to the Nasty Burger. By the time we got to his place it was late and we went to bed. We tried to call but there is no service out there and Vlad, even though he is a billionaire, didn't have a phone. We couldn't get in touch with you guys to tell us where we were. When we tried to get back, his car broke down and we had to wait for it to be repaired. His helicopter and plane were both out on the other side of the country for some other reason and we had to wait for it to come back. We tried but there was nothing we could do. Trust me, we did not want to be there that long." Danny stopped himself from saying any more. Hopefully, his parents would be fine with that explanation and they would get grounded and a few extra chores and that would be the end of this. It didn't matter his punishments, he didn't follow them anyway.

Maddie turned to the cops. "Thank you guys we can handle it from here. You guys were great." With that they left. Maddie turned back to the three teenagers. She could see the exhaustion in their eyes. _What would make them that tired? _She thought to herself. She signed.

"Danny I don't know what to do with you. Sam and Tucker, I know your parents feel the same way. Danny you are skipping classes, your grades are failing, you come home at all hours of the night. You just disappear for long periods of time now too. What are we supposed to do as parents to fix this?"

"Open your eyes," Sam whispered under her breath. Danny shot her a look. Maddie looked confused.

"What?"

"I said… um.. let us go with a warning and pretend none of this happened?" Sam asked more a question than answer.

Tucker's mother stepped in then. "I'm afraid we can't do that. We have let this go on for too long. Let's go Tucker, we will discuss this further when we get home. You are not getting away with this, and there will be a punishment. You guys have to understand, you can't just disappear off the face of the earth for a week and expect to get away with it. Let's go Tucker."

"Sam, we are going too, we will discuss this further as well when we get home." Sam's parents practically pulled her out the door.

"But.." She started to say but was cut off.

"No buts. Lets go."

Jack, Maddie, and Danny were left standing in the living room.

**A/N: I am sorry if his healing seemed rushed... I didn't see a need to dwell on it for too long. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry for the long wait... Teachers are trying to cram everything in before break plus I have auditions for school and work... Check the A/N at the end for some info about the story. If you have any questions please PM me and I will be glad to answer them!**

The three sat down in a suffocating silence. Danny was dreading what would come next. It was always the same. They would ask where he was and he would say he couldn't tell them. Depending on their mood, they would either be angry and ground him, or get him to talk, which he obviously wouldn't do, and he would be grounded anyway. He would always feel guilty for not telling them and he would always regret not telling them when it first happened. He was tired of this same routine but he didn't trust his parent yet. He couldn't tell them. They would try to keep him from what he was doing and he couldn't let that happen. Or they would do the complete opposite and hate him. They wouldn't accept him and try to catch him to do test after test and rip him apart molecule by molecule. There was too high a risk that one of them would happen. He couldn't take that risk, the stakes were too high. He couldn't tell them. Not yet.

"Danny, hun, please open up to us. I don't know what you're hiding but it's not good for you. It used to be just coming home late, and then missing for the day. Now you went missing for a week. And, on top of that, you're pulling Sam and Tucker into it too. Please Danny, let us help."

Danny just kept looking at his hands, his long black hair covering his face and the tears he was trying to hold in. He saw the look on his mother's eyes. He was hurting them. He knew his mother was right too. He _was_ pulling Sam and Tucker into it. That wasn't his choice though. They wouldn't leave no matter how much he begged them to. He saw their faces though, they were exhausted. He couldn't keep letting himself do that to them. He needed to do something about it. He couldn't keep letting them suffer because of him. He wasn't that selfish.

"You're not going to tell us are you?" Jack asked with a sign.

Danny just shook his head no. He didn't trust his voice yet. Tears still pricked at his eyes.

"Well, we don't know what to do for a punishment anymore. We can't ground you because you don't follow it. So what we are going to do is not ground you but check in on you constantly by calling you every half hour. We have already cleared it with the school. We will also be getting a record of all the times you skip class or 'go to the bathroom'. We are going to try to stop whatever you have gotten yourself into." Maddie said in her authoritatively.

Danny looked up at his parents in fear.

"You can't do that. What happens if I don't answer?"

"We will come look for you. You're not getting out of this Daniel. We have no other choice."

Danny just sighed. He had no idea how he would get out of this one.

"Can I go?" He asked. He needed to go see Tucker and Sam and find out how they made out with their parents. They also needed to come up with a plan to deal with this new situation.

"Yeah, make sure you have your phone on, though you should be going to bed. We will be checking on you in a little bit."

"Great." Danny mumbled as he walked up the stairs into his room. This is a problem. A big problem. Unfortunately, no sooner had he walked into his room, his ghost sense went off.

"Of course. I can't even get 15 minutes to follow the punishment. Nooooo let's get in trouble again right away." He growled as two rings appeared around his waist and he flew out his window as Phantom.

**040404040404**

He got down the block when he came face to face with Vlad.

"You? Really? What do you want now Plasmius? I don't have time and no you can't have my mother." Danny was so not in the mood.

"Ah, Daniel, I was just coming to check on up on you. I wanted to check on your healing and how you made out with your parents."

Danny stood floating with his arms crossed. "I'm fine. And I would be fine with my parents if 1. Val didn't shoot me in the first place and 2. If I wasn't out here with you when I should be in bed since my parents are going to be checking on me any minute now."

"I'll let you go then. And don't worry about the ghosts tonight. I want to help because I feel bad that she shot you. Let me handle the ghosts for you." Vlad said with a smirk.

Danny scoffed. He didn't believe it. "Please, you don't feel bad. You are happy about it on the inside. You don't have to lie to me. I know, I see the smirk."

"Oh Daniel, you are still a child, how could I expect you to understand?" Vlad shook his head. "I'm not all bad. I can be… civil and… assist those in need." He stuttered out the words he knew were far from the truth. "If you were smart, you would take the offer and get home before your parents look in your room and see it empty."

"Fine." Danny grumbled. He was not happy. "I'm smart enough to know this is a bad idea." He said to himself as he flew away. He just wanted to see how this would play out. He didn't trust Vlad at all but he knew if it came down to it, he would rather fight Vlad than his parents. Against his parents he was defenseless. He couldn't say anything or do anything without exposing himself. At least against Vlad he could fight and have a much better chance of winning. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't see Vlad's evil smile grow as the wheels spun in his head. Danny was nearing his window when he heard his parents climbing the stairs.

**04040404040404**

"We should check on him." Jack said.

"Yah, I know. I just don't know what else to do. Something is up. There's clearly something he's not telling us. I could see it in his eyes. Whatever it is, it's killing him not to tell us. I can see the guilt eating away at him. Every time we have one of these talks, I see him almost open up like he's going to tell us. Then he closes back up and shuts down. We are so close to finding it out. Jack, he's asking for help. His silence is a plea. We need to do something. Don't you see the bruises and cuts he has every day. What could that be from? We can't let that keep going on. What if it gets worse? Then what? I mean keeping a close eye on him is the best way. Right?"

"I hope so. I guess we will see in time."

They both looked at each other and sighed. They were at a loss with what to do with their troubled son.

Danny flew to his bedroom as his parents were talking outside his door. He mentally smacked his forehead as he phased under his sheets and changed back. He pretended to be sleeping as his parents opened the door and peered in.

"Look at him. He's so peaceful when he's asleep."

"That's my boy. Maybe we are over thinking this Mads. Maybe it's just a rebellious stage. Maybe it's normal. We can't go by Jazz because her behavior wasn't exactly normal. Who knows maybe after a little bit of time, this will all go away."

"I hope." Maddie sighed as she Jack walked away. "But I know it's not." She whispered with one last glance at Danny before she shut the door and walked away.

**A/N: I know this is shorter but I wanted to get something out to all those reading this. Thank you for the reviews and to all those who favorite or followed! The more I get the more motivated I am to keep writing. Also, I know this is slow, the next few chapters will be like this in order for me to set up the ending of the story. I don't think it's too bad though. ****Please check the pole on my profile page so I can tell where the story should go :)**** Thanks to all of you reading! I will try to make more time in my crazy chaotic schedule! Hopefully Christmas Break will give me some time! Bye for now!**


	4. Tribute

I just want to send our prayers out to those families affected by the shooting in Newtown, CT. Please keep them in your thoughts and prayers as they go through this tragic time. I am heartbroken and hope that those of you reading will try to find a way to help like I am in my school. I am running a fundraiser and I can only hope you could too. Most of all just keep those 20 children and 6 adults in your hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry guys for the long wait. I am sorry if anybody finds this short- I just wanted to get something out there. I have been so busy with school and am trying my best to not make you all wait so long. I have started the next chapter and I will make a huge effort to post is ASAP. The more reviews the more drive I will get to keep writing :) Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Danny couldn't sleep that night. He was anxious about Vlad helping him, about his parent's new "punishment", about how Sam and Tucker made out. Finally he got up and grabbed his phone. He had to text Sam.

-Hey how did it go?

His phone read 2:45 am. Finally his phone vibrated signaling her response.

_-Not great hbu?_

-Not good at all, mom and dad have a new idea for punishment that causes us lots of problems…. They gonna b callin me every half hr and if I don't answer they r gonna come lookin for me…. They r also getting a record of every time I leave class… this is bad…

_-what are we going to do?_

-vlad is claiming he is gonna handle the ghosts for me to help me out but I don't trust him…

_-this is bad… he is up to no good, and your parents r a whole other problem… how r we gonna handle it all? Plus I'm grounded and I'm sure my parents will be checking in on me as well…_

-what about tuck?

_-ik tucker has the same punishment... my parents said so and they said ur parents had something special in mind for u… I never would have guessed it was that_

-have u been able to talk to him?

_-no I was supposed to have my phone taken away but Granny snuck it to me 'cuz she knew I would want to talk to u guys…_

-k I will try to txt tuck now… get some sleep… we will figure this out tomorrow… I'm not going out on patrol tonight but I will probably be awake… I wanna c what happens w/ vlad handling the ghosts

_-k nite_

-nite

Danny sighed. He knew their parents would ground them thinking it would keep them away from him. He texted Tucker and had a similar conversation as the one he had with Sam. They planned on heading to school early so they could figure out a plan to get around this new challenge of parents.

04040404040404040404

There were no problems throughout the night and Danny actually caught a couple hours of sleep. He was grateful of Vlad's help, even if it lasted for one night. He hadn't gotten that much sleep in his own bed since the accident. He got a head start in the morning and headed to school earlier than normal. His parents were surprised and secretly hoping it was because of his punishment and he was finally turning his life around.

Danny met Sam and Tucker in the park as they walked the rest of the way to school together.

"So what are we going to do?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, they really think I'm in like a gang or something bad and they think calling me every half hour is going to get me out of trouble. I can't believe the school okayed it and is going to give them records of every time I leave and "go to the bathroom" or disappear, or don't show up, or come in late. It sucks. I will be under a microscope and so will you guys." Danny just shook his head.

"I know and it's not like we can give up patrols and leave it all to Vlad. We all know that would turn out very badly." Sam said as they sat at a picnic table in the school courtyard.

"Right now though we need to lay low and give Vlad a chance no matter how much we hate to do that. I can put a tracker on my PDA to track the ghosts so we know their activity and how Vlad is handling it. That way we get a sense of what he is dealing with. I just need Vlad's signature so we know which one is him." Tucker finished as Danny's phone rang.

"And so it begins" Danny said as he answered him phone. "I'm fine. I'm at school and hanging up now." And with that, he hung up his phone.

"I'll start working on that tracker right away." Tucker said. They sat there with Tucker fiddling with his PDA until the first bell rand signaling the start of the day.

0404040404040404

The three were walking to their first period class when Dash showed up. Danny rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with the football star.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny asked, clearly annoyed at his presence.

"Fentonail! I got a bad grade in English and I need to get out some anger. Since you happen to be right here, I'll gladly use you as my punching bag."

Danny groaned. This was so not what he wanted to deal with today. "Fine, lets get this over with."

But Dash was already swinging. Danny didn't even bother going intangible. He wanted to take the hit for some unexplained reason. Dash hit him square in the eye causing Danny to actually see stars for a minute. Tucker and Sam stood in awe before running to Danny to make sure he was okay.

"Man your head is hard. That did make me feel better though. I'll be back when I get the grade for my math test."

As Dash walked away rubbing his now sore knuckles, Danny turned around to face his friends. He was met with two gasps and looks of shock.

"Danny that gave you a black eye." Tucker said with worry.

"I'm not surprised, I really felt that one. Don't worry it should be healed by the time we get to class." Danny started to walk towards class as his phone rang. He promptly answered it with an "I'm fine" as he walked into class. The problem though, was that the black eye didn't heal.

Sam and Tucker stopped him outside the classroom.

"Danny what are you going to do?" Sam asked with concern.

"Ya know I really don't like that question. I don't understand why I'm not healing normally. It should have gone away by now."

"Dude, we have to get in class. We don't want your parents to see you where late the first day in the first period of this "punishment"." Tucker did air quotes as they all did when talking about it. They didn't really see it as a punishment compared to being grounded. They just saw it as a very major roadblock.

"Yah, I know. Let's get this over with."

They walked into Mr. Lancer's English class. Danny tried to keep his head down but he had no such luck in keeping his black eye a secret. One of the jocks stuck his foot out and sent Danny flying to the ground. The class laughed at his clumsiness. When he stood up, he found himself face to face with Mr. Lancer.

"Lord of the Flies! Mr. Fenton, what happened to your eye?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around finding all eyes on him.

"Um, I fell?" He knew it was a lame excuse and he asked it more than he said it but he didn't have a back-up plan in case he got caught.

Mr. Lance watched as Danny visibly tensed and avoided any eye contact. He decided he would discuss this further with the child at a later time.

"Ok." Mr. Lancer turned around walking back to the front of his classroom. "Alright class, today we will be discussing the chapters you read for homework."

Danny tried to keep his head down during class but that didn't stop the whispers of his classmates. It was times like these that he wished he didn't have the heightened hearing. He didn't want to hear everything about him being said. He wanted to go invisible but that was obviously not an option. Danny sat waiting, hoping for a ghost to show up to give him an excuse to leave. As if on cue, his ghost sense went off. He hoped up, hand in the air.

"Mr. Lancer? Can I go to the bathroom?

Lancer sighed, even with this "punishment" the child would not stop.

"Hurry up Mr. Fenton. I want to speak to you later."

With that he was out the door, the fact that his parents would know of his absence was forgotten.

**A/N: The next few chapters are filler chapters so they may be slow but there are a lot of important details that will be in the next chapters :) I am going to work on the next chapter now! Please review or PM me and check out the pole on my profile page! I only have 7 votes right now! I really want to get your opinion on what will happen next! Please vote! It would be great to get some more votes :) Thanks again! -Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know its been a while, thank you to all the favorites and follows! I finally got this chapter done and am in the process of the next chapter. Slow and steady wins the race :)**

Disclaimer: Like many have said, if I owned DP, new episodes would be on TV. :):):)

When he got there, Danny found 2 ghosts fighting out on the football field. As he got closer he saw Vlad fighting an unknown ghost. Danny snuck up behind the ghost sucking him up in the Thermos. He pointed the Thermos at Vlad. The temptation was almost too great. Just for a couple hours.

"No, no! I was helping you! I was doing your job so you didn't have to leave class." Vlad put his hands up in surrender. Danny started to lower the Thermos.

"And remind me again why I am trusting you?"

"Because I'm helping you. I got all the ghosts last night and I was getting this one until you got here. I know you don't want to believe me, but I do feel bad. Let me handle the ghosts for some time. You can stay under the radar. You're not fully healed anyway. You could get seriously hurt if you get into a fight with a strong ghost."

"I am healed!"

"How long ago did you get that black eye?"

"A while ago why?" Danny crossed his arms, not sure of what Vlad was getting at.

"A simple black eye like that should not take that long to heal. That blast she shot you with injured you bad."

Danny stood there watching Vlad trying to figure out what Vlad was going to get out of this.

"Alright, fine I don't like this at all but I don't really have a choice. I swear Vlad if you blindside me, I'll kill you myself.

Before Vlad could answer, Danny's phone rang.

"I'm fine. Goodbye."

His parents started to say something but he cut them off as he hung up.

Danny looked back at Vlad. "Got it?" He looked to see Vlad nod before he took off back to class.

**040404040404**

By the time Danny got back to class, the period was almost over. He sat in the back of the room wondering what Mr. Lancer wanted to talk to him about. When the bell rang Danny hung back until everybody was out of the classroom before he approached the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Fenton, how are you today?"

"Ummmm, okay I guess." He was surprised by the question.

"Can you tell me about the black eye? Which seems to be starting to heal already."

"Ummm, I said this already, I fell and it wasn't that hard which must be why it's healing already. I'm a fast healer?" He was glad he was finally healing but if it completely heals before the end of the day, it might raise some questions.

"Here's the problem Daniel, I don't really believe you fell. You see, I spoke to your parents. We are concerned about you and when you come in with a black eye I am not exactly put at ease."

Danny stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say. The funny part for him was the fact that it was caused at school. It wasn't even a ghost related injury. _And schools are supposed to be a safe place. Please! Whoever thought that had never been at Casper High, _thought Danny.

"Mr. Fenton?"

"What?" Mr. Lancer brought his attention back to the conversation at hand. "I asked what really happened to give you the black eye. And I want the truth."

"Honestly, I don't even know. It was like, all of a sudden, I was on the ground seeing stars and when I got up Tucker and Sam pointed out I had gotten a black eye."

Mr. Lancer sat back in his chair. "And where did you go when you left class?"

"Umm to the bathroom."

"I don't need sarcasm and I don't want lies. I have to ask, it's only first period. I know you went elsewhere. Daniel, we want to help you. Please tell me what's going on." Mr. Lancer was pleading. He really did want to help the child.

"I drank a lot of milk this morning so I had to go. And I hung out there because I was tired of listening to people whispering about me. Is that all Mr. Lancer? I need to get to 2nd period."

"That's all for now. Be careful please. No more black eyes. Watch your step."

"Yea" Was all Danny said as he quickly walked out of the classroom to get to his second class. He didn't like that conversation at all. He hoped Mr. Lancer couldn't see through his lies and see how nervous he really was. The conversation was just too close for comfort. He knew Mr. Lancer would have many questions.

**04040404040404040404**

Luckily, Danny was able to avoid Dash for a majority of the day but when he walked into the locker room before gym, Dash was there waiting.

"So Fentaloser," Dash started but abruptly stopped when he got a good look at Danny. Danny couldn't figure out Dash's shocked look. He turned around to face a mirror and couldn't believe it. The black eye was healed.

"What… what happened to… to the b-black eye?" Dash stuttered out.

"Ummmmm…" Was all Danny could say. How was he supposed to explain it?

"I… I saw the black eye… Everybody was talking about it… Was I imagining it? What is going on?"

Danny decided to just go along with it. He figured that was his best bet to get out of this. "I, uh, never had a black eye. You didn't hit me hard enough. I have a hard head?"

"I'm losing my mind! Kwan?!" Dash went running out in search for his best friend. He left Danny in the locker room staring at himself in the mirror. During gym everybody was looking at him funny. He didn't know what to do. He had to find Tucker and Sam so they could figure out what to do next.

**0404040404040404**

Sam, Tucker, and Danny tried everything to hide the fact that Danny no longer had the black eye. They had no such luck and had to deal with funny looks all day long. Danny was very thankful when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. They walked home wondering if Mr. Lancer actually called home. They didn't even know how they would explain it to them. The trio was more concerned with why it took so long for it to heal in the first place.

"It shouldn't have taken that long to heal." Danny said as he tried to sort through everything that had happened.

"Maybe you are still healing from Valerie's blast. That was a bad injury. You could still be low on energy from that." Sam replied.

"Yea Dude. I'm sure in a couple more days you'll be back up to par." Tucker gave Danny a playful push.

"I hope so." Danny wasn't convinced though. He had his doubts.

When they got to Danny's house, his parents were there waiting, as expected.

"Sam, Tucker, you should be going home now, you're grounded remember?"

"Yes Mrs. Fenton." They both replied in unison. They waved to Danny with a sympathetic look as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

"Daniel Fenton. What is this I hear of you getting a black eye? We got a call from a concerned Mr. Lancer today."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, racking his brain for an excuse.

"Ummm, I'm not sure what he was talking about. I never had a black eye. Maybe it was just a shadow."

"He said he talked to you and you said you fell."

Danny mentally kicked himself. Of course he told them everything. He should have come up with a better excuse. "Well, ummmm, he wasn't telling you the truth. He must have been making up excuses or reasons that could have caused what he thought he saw. It was probably just miscommunication between what he said and what you heard."

His parents looked at him quizzically. Danny was hoping to confuse them enough, which wasn't that hard to do, so that they would just move on. It worked. He saw the confusion on their faces and them trying to make sense of what he said. He saw the wheels turning and he knew the conversation would come back up again, but at least it got them off his back for now.

"Ok, well why did you leave class?"

"To go to the bathroom." Danny answered as if it was obvious.

"Why did you have to go to the bathroom?"

Danny rolled his eyes. He liked sarcasm. "Because my bladder was filled with liquid and I had to relieve it. It is a normal bodily function."

"Ok, too much information, we understand how the body works." Jack said, as he closed his eyes and tried to clear the image he now had in his head.

Danny tried to hide his smile. He got them distracted and off his back. Just in time too, his ghost sense went off and the familiar blue mist escaped his lips. "So can I go?"

His parents looked at each other and shrugged. "Yea I guess so."

Danny turned and bounded up the steps. He missed the look that passed between his parents. If he had seen it he would have known they knew something more than he thought.

He ran into his room and transformed as he flew out to find the culprit. When he found where the sense was coming from, he saw Vlad fighting with another unknown ghost. Danny sat there and watched as he saw Vlad blast the other ghost. Danny observed how Vlad fought and he watched how he moved. He didn't seem to hold anything back. That could mean these battles weren't staged and Vlad was actually fighting the ghosts. Yet again, it was Vlad and Danny knew he couldn't believe everything he saw. He couldn't trust Vlad and anything he said or did. He continued watching Vlad contemplating what he was trying to accomplish by helping Danny. He was also trying to study his movements in hope that next time the two of them would fight, he knew the moves to expect. When Vlad finally got the ghost sucked into a Fenton Thermos, he didn't fly away. Instead he floated with his back to Danny.

"I know you're there Daniel." He called out.

But by the time he turned around Danny had already disappeared and flown away. Danny just couldn't get the nagging thought out of his head that something wasn't right about the whole situation. Even though nothing seemed too off about his fighting, there was still something that didn't add up. He knew he couldn't keep dwelling on it until he had more than a hunch to go off of. When he was back in his room, he sat down and started working on homework for the first time since the accident.

**So please check out my profile page and vote on the poll. I want the story to go in the direction the readers would like to see it go. I still have very few votes. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I promise it will go somewhere soon! I want to hear your thoughts on what you think the plan could be and what you think is going to happen! Please review! I will be working on the next chapter for you and will get it out as soon as I can!**


End file.
